


What Tomorrow Holds

by tasteofdawn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Implied Jaepil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, duh its the apocalypse, not graphic dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofdawn/pseuds/tasteofdawn
Summary: For the last day of humanity, Sungjin only wants some peace by himself. At age 27, he has accepted his fate that dying alone isn’t as bad as it seems. He convinced himself to accept that. But the knocks on his front door and the way his heartbeat sped up tells otherwise.aka the sungbri apocalypse au
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	What Tomorrow Holds

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, this is my first au! please be kind. also i appreciate comments and kudos.
> 
> i made a playlist for this au which is basically my inspiration so listen along if you want: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3UtetFM8RKA3RZVJWcwZ5X?si=2YqsF8dET86Z8cwXqF3NMg)
> 
> enjoy!

If you tell Sungjin that the last day of humanity will happen in his generation, he’d probably chuckle and agree with you. In this fucked up society and economy? The end of the world isn’t far fetched. Plus he knows he isn’t here for a long time, he’s here for a good time.

_ But _ if you tell him that the actual last day of humanity will happen literally today, on a September day with him only being 27, he’d surely panic and lowkey breakdown and be un-Sungjin as he can.

The natural disasters have been happening all over the world slowly since the year started. In Seoul, there’s already flooding that thankfully has stopped. But in Daegu, earthquakes caused many casualties. In different parts of Korea, millions have already lost lives and families. It’s only a matter of time when everything becomes quiet and the Earth becomes lonely.

So here he is, in his best casual outfit, maybe the most expensive ones he bought, stuck in traffic. You see, he went back to Busan yesterday to visit his parents for the last time.

_ Sungjinie, you live your life now. You don’t have to stay with us anymore.  _ His mother insisted. He loves his family and he really wants to stay, but he also understands when his parents want their time together— for the last time.

He tears up at the thought, but holds it in, not wanting to cry in traffic because that’s too cliche and too dramatic. Finally, the traffic moves and while driving he thinks of his members.

Jae visited Los Angeles few weeks ago but returned to Korea soon after. He said he wanted to visit his friends for the last time and his sister too. But his parents are in Seoul, so he returned to Korea for them.  _ Has he told them? _ He thinks of how Jae has been wanting to date someone but too scared to tell his religious parents.  _ I hope he does.  _

Wonpil went to Incheon for his own family. He chuckles at the memory of Wonpil sending each of them a long-ass message of goodbye. It’s not unfamiliar as he does it almost in all of their birthdays. He regrets thinking of it as corny. Wonpil has always been the most loving one, most appreciative. Wonpil told him that he’ll go back to Seoul, too.  _ For Jae, _ his text message says. He replies with a good luck message. 

Dowoon stays in Busan too, says he has to take care of his pets. He loves animals more than people, Sungjin thinks. He’ll miss Dowoon— his awkward attitude, his laughter, his youthful outlook, his determination to be better than the best, his deep thoughts. He won’t return back to Seoul this time, said he already said his goodbye to them and has nothing to return to Seoul. He’ll miss his honesty— the unfiltered but funny. 

He tries not to think of Younghyun but fails. They haven’t talked since the band decided to take a break because of the numerous disasters in their cities. Not a text, not a call. It’s been two months. But before then, they’ve been having problems. 

Dating your bandmate isn’t really ideal when both of you don’t really talk about feelings  _ at all.  _ So when something fucks up, both of you hide whatever you feel— until you blame one another and screaming ensues and then Younghyun says that it’s better to stop this… at least for a while. 

That was five months ago. 

He’s nearing his apartment that he's been renting since he moved out, not too far off from their old dorm. It’s cozy, enough space for him, and the size itself makes it easy to clean. 

He laughs at himself. His motto was “you won’t die alone” but look at his miserable self. He really will die alone. He should’ve stayed in his parents’ home in Busan. Or maybe Dowoon’s. Fuck. He chuckles bitterly.

He sees his phone attached on the front dashboard of his car. And sees the name of someone he’s been avoiding. 

_ I’m in Seoul _ . 

It’s not the 3 words he’s been hoping to get, but it still made his heart beat faster. He sees the apartment complex and decides to reply once he has settled in his place. 

When he arrives, he parks his car and gets his stuff, not much at all. He thinks the end of the world would be as climatic as movies but he’s wrong. He brought his minimal yet sentimental items. He’s wearing the bracelet Wonpil gave on one of his birthdays (for the first time). Other clothings given by Jae and Dowoon are in his backpack— a shirt and some socks. 

And a ring from Younghyun when they got together. He never properly wore it, always with a necklace chain so it dangles on his neck. He feels like he’s married when he wears it in his finger and he doesn’t want to display it too much. Younghyun didn’t mind— he likes whatever Sungjin was comfortable with. 

But today, he wears it on his ring finger. Proudly. He figures no one will see him wear it. And at the very least, he wants to feel his presence around him. 

He finally settles in his apartment while looking around, appreciating the cozy space he calls home. He contemplates on texting him back or not, but he knows he has to text back Younghyun at some point.

_ I’m at my apartment.  _

Within a few seconds, his phone vibrates and he tries not to get too excited.

_ Alright _ . 

_ Just one word?  _ Sungjin whispers to himself, then laughs disappointedly.  _ He’s not going to come here, you know?  _ He thinks to himself, lowering his expectations to avoid even more heartbreak. 

So he busies himself. You’d think that for the last day of your time on Earth that you’d eat something you truly want— wrong. All stores are closed, all media have taken a break, basically everyone has been given time-off for the expected end of humanity. At least, capitalism is ending, Sungjin thinks to himself. 

He searches through his kitchen cabinet and sees his small stock of instant ramen and in the fridge, a small container of kimchi. He prepares his well-deserved lunch. 

After his lunch, he cleans his already clean room. He has nothing else to do. He can rewatch movies or maybe write one last song and hope some kind of human finds it… funny. Even on the last day of the planet, Sungjin refuses to be that corny. He’s bored and clearly, hopeless for being alone on such an eventful day. He thinks of his members being with people they truly love; he thinks of strangers who are basically having the best times; he wonders of  _ him _ ... _ will he come around? _

He knows the answer and his mind wants to deny it, but he knows his heart is already longing. It’s afternoon. Just a few more hours till the expected earthquake that will tear Korea apart. They’ve been having too many massive earthquakes lately with scientists predicting correctly on time and days. So scientists have predicted clearly that today will be the last. 

His peace is interrupted by knocks on his front door and a voice way too familiar calling to him, “Hyung.” 

Sungjin is frozen to his place. He wasn’t expecting him to come over. He hears the knocks again, after being unmoving for quite too long. He opens the door and he sees the same eyes and smile that he fell in love with. It wasn’t shy. His face looks hopeful like the day tomorrow will come, when they both know it isn’t.

“I made pasta.” Ah… of course, he did. Younghyun only cooks for him. No one else.

“I already ate, Younghyun. What are you doing here?”

“Was hoping to catch up with you, actually. Can I come in?”

Sungjin has no other choice, anyway, so he opens the door wider signaling him to come in. Younghyun enters as if it’s his own space, like he owns it. He used to stay here often so maybe old habits die hard.

“Mind if I eat? Haven’t taken anything yet.” Younghyun says as he’s already preparing the table.

“Sure. I’ll just settle on my couch and watch something while you eat.”

“Hyung, TV stations are off, right now. Join me here.” Younghyun convinces. 

“Fine. I have nothing else to do.” Sungjin lies— he can totally avoid the fox-eyed man but he still chooses to join him. At least for the last time.

Sungjin settles himself down on the opposite chair across Younghyun. He does anything to avoid Younghyun’s eyes but fails. “What have you been up to, hyung?”

“Younghyun.” Sungjin avoids his question. “You’re really going to act like nothing happened in the past 5 months. Pretend that—“

“Hyung, yes. Let’s talk later. Let’s pretend for now. At least after this meal.” Younghyun begs, eyes already glistening. Sungjin nods. He understands that this might be their last meal together.

“I, uhm, nothing much happened. I visited my parents recently.” Sungjin answers his previous questions. He looks at the oil pasta that Younghyun is eating. He made for two servings. He can probably finish both, but wanting to try, Sungjin got up and took a fork of his own and took a bite from Younghyun’s plate.

_ Just like old times. _

* * *

_ Their first actual date was on a cold December night at a fancy Italian restaurant. Sungjin wasn’t really a big fan of Italian food but Younghyun loved them so they decided to eat here. _

_ They sat at a romantic looking booth and placed their order. Oil truffle pasta for Sungjin, and Alfredo pasta for Younghyun. _

_ “You sure you don’t want oil pasta? I thought you liked them?” Sungjin asked in assurance. _

_ “Kinda wanting cream pasta today.” Younghyun answers. _

_ Once their dishes arrived, Sungjin slowly ate his pasta, completely opposite of how Younghyun ate his. But a little over a couple of bited, Younghyun slowed down and kept on eyeing Sungjin’s dish.  _

_ “Do you want a bite?” Sungjin asked after observing the younger. _

_ “Yeah.” Younghyun replied shyly. “You can get a bite from my plate too!” _

_ They each both took a spoonful of their dishes. Eventually, they exchanged their plate, liking the other’s dish more. _

_ And it became their thing. Taking a bite from each other’s plate. _

* * *

Old habits die hard. Younghyun recalls that he went back to Canada a week ago, for his parents and his friends.

“Why return to Seoul then?” Sungjin asks, as Younghyun takes his final bite finishing his pasta.  _ I guess we’re having this conversation now. _

“Because I miss you.” Younghyun answers directly, no flowery words, no sugarcoating.

“You miss me?” Sungjin chuckles angrily. “You didn’t call me for months and now you miss me? Literally on the last day of our lives.”

“Well you didn’t either!”

“I wasn’t the one knocking here, eating pasta, and then telling me that they miss me, Younghyun. I was perfectly capable of not hearing from you.”

He sees Younghyun already tearing up from his harsh words.

“Do you mean that? Every word you said, not hearing from me anymore, do you want that?” Younghyun weakly says.

He doesn’t answer. 

“See, this is why we never fix our shit. You say things you don’t mean but you never say the things you actually want to say or whatever you feel, hyung. I never understand you, and I try my best to work around whatever you feel. Because I lo—“

“Younghyun, please. Don’t.”

“No, hyung. I love you. I still do. All those months we’re apart, all I wanted was to reach out to you. But I know that you might hate me for leaving you, for wanting us to take a break apart. But it was never my intention to hurt you. And for the first time, I want  _ you  _ to reach out to me.”

“What do you want, Younghyun? Do you want me to beg for forgiveness to you?”

“Stop being arrogant, hyung. It’s not funny. I just want you to be honest. Not to me, but to yourself. Acknowledge what you feel. Tell me what you really want, what you feel, what you hate.”

Sungjin stays quiet for a moment. He doesn’t know many things right now— but there’s one thing that he surely wants for himself.

“Will you stay with me here, Younghyun? At least for today.”

Younghyun holds Sungjin’s hand that’s resting on the dining table. “I’ll stay here, until whenever you want me to.” 

With only half an hour left, they move their bodies cuddling in Sungjin’s bed, like the many times they’ve done. After their conversation over by the dining area, they talked about the things they’ll miss and things that made them laugh while still in the band. They both texted their bandmates and said final goodbyes. Both of them couldn’t help but cry. Jae said that his parents accepted him. Wonpil is currently with him now. Dowoon is just with his parents for the last time.

So now, it’s just him and Younghyun and the chaos upcoming upon them. But with Younghyun’s arms surrounding him, he doesn’t even think of anything else but the two of them. Their legs are entangled and Sungjin plays with Younghyun’s soft hairs.

“Do you think in another lifetime we’ll meet again?” Younghyun asks.

“I don’t know, do you? I haven’t really thought of it.”

“Yeah.” The younger one answers honestly. “I think we’d still be in a band with the boys. And I think I would’ve loved you then.”

Sirens are already heard from outside. It’s starting.

“I would’ve loved you back.” Sungjin answers sincerely. They stay quiet as the sounds of people outside can be heard.

“Are you scared?”

“Of dying?”

The ground starts to shake. Screams can be heard from all the four walls they’re entrapped with. Younghyun hums in affirmation.

“Nah,” Sungjin says. “I was scared then. Actually, I was scared today. Now, I’m not.”

“You won’t die alone. The famous Park Sungjin once said.” Younghyun jokes. They feel their entire place shake but they both pretend it’s nothing. The cracks from the walls are already forming. It’s just a matter of time. Sungjin laughs along with Younghyun.

“Are you scared, Kang Bra?”

“Not when I die with you.” Sungjin can only hit his arm with his cheesiness. 

“You and your lyrical one liner.”

The cracks continue to increase and they hear buildings already falling apart. There are no longer screams. Just eery sounds of the earth falling apart.

“Sungjin-hyung.” Younghyun calls in the most quiet voice he’s heard from him. It’s as if he doesn’t want to disturb the chaos happening.

“Hmm?” Sungjin looks down to meet Younghyun eye-level. Younghyun captures his lips the moment they’re facing each other. They missed this. Just the two of them, kissing, and nothing else matters.

It feels like time stopped when their lips touched. The shaking of the ground, the cracks from the walls forming, the electricity starting to cut off — all forgotten when Sungjin held Younghyun’s face. Their senses filled with how exhilarating the feeling of the kiss, this final one. 

Younghyun parts his lips and Sungjin takes it to deepen the kiss. Their hands are roaming each other while Younghyun groans and pulls Sungjin closer. The touches are like burning heat and Sungjin couldn’t get enough.

Younghyun pulls back to take a breath. He looks at Sungjin, flushed, blushing, perfect. “Will you stay with me?” He asks as darkness slowly envelops them.

Sungjin takes his lips once more and before the walls come crashing down, he answers sincerely, “I’ll stay with you, Younghyun. Always.”

They held each other for their final minutes. The warmth they feel with each other’s embrace— peaceful, contentment, heavenly— contrasts the chaos happening around them. And finally, darkness consumes both of them, but Sungjin couldn’t be happier with Younghyun in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading,,!! hope u liked it!! 
> 
> Pls leave kudos and feedback.. haha im Nervous but yeah lol idk if i’ll post again but lets see,,.


End file.
